The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and human style of 1963's Disney film, "The Sword in the Stone". Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Merlin - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Archimedes - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Sir Mordred - I. M. Meen *Sir Ector - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Sir Kay - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Sir Pellinore - Eddie Vailant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Fish Wart as himself *Fish Merlin as himself *Squirrel Wart as himself *Pike as himself *Coyote as itself *Squirrel Merlin - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Little Girl Squirrel as herself *Granny Squirrel - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Scullery Maid - Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Transformers G1) *Bird Wart as himself *Hawk as himself *Madam Mim as herself *Black Bart the Knight - Oakie Doke *2 Knights as themselves *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: *Merlin (Turtle) - Franklin the Turtle (Franklin) *Merlin (Rabbit) - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Merlin (Caterpillar) - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Live and Reloaded) *Merlin (Walrus) - Barnaby the Dog (Barnaby) *Merlin (Mouse) - Mighty Mouse *Merlin (Crab) - Hermit Crabs (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Merlin (Goat) - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Merlin (Bermuda) - Genie (Aladdin) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Tranformtions played by: *Madam Mim (Alligator) as herself *Madam Mim (Fox) as herself *Madam Mim (Chicken) as herself *Madam Mim (Elephant) as herself *Madam Mim (Tiger) as herself *Madam Mim (Snake) as herself *Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) as herself *Madam Mim (Dragon) as herself Scenes *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 2: Link Drops in Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 3: At Danny's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 5: ("A Medieval Assembly Line") *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 7: Battle of the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 8: Link's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 9: "Madam Mim" *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 10: A Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 11: Link is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 12: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 13: Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 14: End Credits Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs